Between Me
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: 'Yang namanya kebetulan itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya takdir." Remake of the last version. Thank you :)


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy**

**Rate = M for safe**

**Genre = Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, Friendship, dll (selama cocok)**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Geje, Membosankan.**

**Merupakan remake dari Between Me, You, Him, and Them (jika kalian baca)**

**Enjoy this fic~ :D**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia begitu sibuk memandangi dirinya di seberang kaca. Dalam hati mengamati pantulan dirinya, melihat-lihat apakah ada yang kurang dari wajahnya yang tertutup setengah oleh kacamata. Hari minggu memang tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya hari libur biasa baginya. Namun hari minggu—minggu ini—adalah hari yang istimewa (setidaknya bagi Rukia), karena hari ini gurunya akan menikah.

.

.

**Searaki Icchy**'s Present

.

.

**Between Me**

.

.

**Road to the Melody**

.

.

Akhirnya Kaien-dono—panggilan (sayang) Rukia untuk wakil kelasnya selama 3 tahun di SMA dulu—menikah juga. Shiba Kaien, atau Kaien-dono, dulu selalu dirumorkan sebagai pria tidak normal karena pria itu terlihat jarang bersama dengan wanita. Padahal murid-murid perempuan di SMA Rukia dulu sangat memuja sosok gurunya itu.

Kaien sangat baik hati, ramah kepada siapa saja, ceria dan bahkan terbuka. Kaien tidak terlalu _strict_ kepada siswa-siswanya, dia bahkan tidak pelit menyangkut nilai. Itu sebabnya, baru beberapa minggu Kaien mengajar, pria itu langsung menjadi guru kesayangan para siswa.

Dan kini, 4 tahun setelah itu, Kaien akan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Benar-benar sangat mengejutkan : Kaien akan menikah dengan seorang wanita!

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya~!"

Rukia tertegun ketika sebuah suara manis membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. Di dalam kaca nampak bayangan seorang perempuan seusianya, tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan ketika memasuki tempat di mana Rukia duduk.

"Hei, Momo," sapa Rukia kepada sahabat lamanya itu, "Kau tidak bersama Toushirou?"

Hinamori Momo meraih bangku di samping Rukia, "Tidak, aku sendirian. Toushirou sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," katanya sambil memeriksa penampilannya di kaca. "Aku masih tidak menyangka Shiba-sensei akan menikah hari ini," Momo membuka pembicaraan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Momo teringat sesuatu lalu dia hanya menatap prihatin pada Rukia. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rukia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau akan menangis saat mendengar berita mengejutkan ini," jelas Hinamori. "Padahal kukira selama ini kau menyukai Shiba-sensei."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, berpikir. Pasti bohong kalau Rukia tidak merasa sedih oleh pernikahan Kaien, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan suka mendalam kepada mantan gurunya itu. Menurut Rukia, dia hanya memuji Kaien sebagai seorang pria sempurna. Baik, ramah, terbuka, dan pengertian. Benar-benar tipikal pria idaman oleh seluruh wanita di dunia.

Kalaupun Rukia menginginkan Kaien hanya untuk dirinya, mungkin dia sudah menyatakan cinta sedari dulu.

Menyatakan cinta… hmph! Seperti bukan dirinya saja…

"Perasaanku tidak sedalam itu, Momo." Rukia kembali memandangi dirinya di cermin. "Aku hanya mengagumi Kaien-dono. Kalau aku punya pacar nanti, aku ingin pria itu seperti Kaien-dono. Hanya itu," jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" goda Momo.

"Benar, kok. Aku bisa mendapatkan Kaien-dono dari dulu jika aku menginginkannya," Rukia melambaikan tangan penuh percaya diri. Bersendau-gurau dengan salah satu sahabat memang menyenangkan buatnya. Meski kalau mau jujur sih, Rukia tidak se-pede itu.

Lahir dan hidup di dalam naungan keluarga besar kuchiki yang merupakan klan terbesar yang hidup selama hampir beberapa dekade sebagai klan bangsawan terkemuka di Kyoto, membuat Rukia mempelajari banyak hal. Mulai dari menjaga sikap sampai dengan bagaimana terlihat tenang saat berhadapan dengan banyak orang. Klan Kuchiki memang terkenal hampir di seluruh penjuru Jepang karena kekuatannya dan mereka juga mempunyai perusahaan besar yang sangat berpengaruh bagi perkembangan ekonomi Jepang, terutama Kyouto.

Beranjak dewasa, Rukia semakin memahami tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menikah dengan orang pilihan para tetuanya. Itu sudah terlihat jelas saat Rukia menginjak 17 tahun, di saat dia berhadapan dengan para petinggi Kuchiki terdahulu.

Kedua orang tua Rukia sebenarnya tidak terlalu ketat kepadanya. Ayahnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, adalah pemimpin klan Kuchiki generasi sekarang. Meskipun dia adalah pria yang kaku namun Byakuya tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Rukia. Dia hanya menekannya kepada Rukia agar putri satu-satunya hidup sebagai orang yang menghargai dunia dan mau mempelajari banyak hal. Sedangkan sang istri, Hisana, adalah seorang Ibu yang sangat memanjakan anaknya. Hisana tidak terlihat seperti wanita seumurannya, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik, Hisana malah terlihat seperti Kakak bagi Rukia, bukan Ibu.

Hidup di bawah naungan kedua orangnya yang saling mencintai dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, maka di sinilah Rukia, menjadi seorang gadis yang penuh syukur dan menikmati hidupnya semaksimal mungkin.

Dan kini, di umurnya yang sebentar lagi menginjak 20 tahun, Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, belajar hidup mandiri tanpa satu sen pun bantuan dari keluarganya.

Dimulai dari, pernikahan Shiba Kaien dengan tunangannya, Miyako.

"Ngomong-ngomong," suara Momo kembali menyibakkan keheningan. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di Karakura. Padahal kupikir kau akan mengambil kuliahmu di luar negeri seperti Senna."

Rukia menjawabnya dengan tertawa. Dia menyibukkan matanya dengan mengamati gaun yang ia pakai, apakah terlihat sudah rapi atau belum. Dia harus terlihat sempurna di pernikahan Kaien-dono, itu harus!

Rambut hitamnya tergerai lurus sampai pinggang kecilnya. Rukia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil dengan mini-dress putih susu, di sisi bagian dadanya terdapat kelopak mawar putih untuk mempermanis penampilan. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah bagus, Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Momo mengikuti jejak Rukia.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Lebih cepat lebih baik," katanya sambil melangkah keluar dari sebuah salon tempat mereka berada. "Aku harus mengejar kereta nanti malam."

Pintu terbuka, dan mobil sedan berwarna hitam sudah terparkir rapi menunggu pemiliknya keluar. Tsukishima Shuukurou, butler yang selalu melayani Rukia sejak kecil, membukakan pintu mobil mempersilakan Rukia dan Momo masuk.

"Kau pergi malam ini?" tanya Momo agak kaget. "Apa tidak terlalu mendadak?"

Tsukishima masuk ke dalam mobil dan dalam diam pria itu menunggu aba-aba dari Rukia.

"Tsukishima-san, tolong ke tempat Kaien-dono sekarang," pinta Rukia. Setelah Tsukishima mengangguk singkat dan menjalankan mesin mobil, Rukia kembali berpaling untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momo. "Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak dua minggu lalu."

"Orang tuamu sudah menyetujuinya? Bukankah Ayahmu sempat menentang kepergianmu ke Karakura, Rukia?"

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi karena Ibu mendukungku akhirnya Ayah kalah dalam pemilihan suara," jawab Rukia sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk mobil.

"Pemilihan suara?"

"Kami biasanya memutuskan suatu hal dengan pemungutan suara. Sebenarnya Ayahku sempat kesal karena dia pikir Ibu akan berpihak kepadanya," Rukia terkekeh ketika teringat kembali ekspresi Ayahnya yang cemberut saat tahu bahwa istri tercintanya _berkhianat_ darinya.

Laju mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan normal, matahari mulai bersinar sendu. Sebentar lagi senja akan menjelang. Pandangan Rukia teralihkan, mengamati jalan layang kota tempatnya berkembang.

Dalam hati Rukia berpamitan untuk Kyoto, suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali lagi kemari, mengunjungi sanak keluarga dan teman-temannya. Rukia siap untuk menyambut kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam ketika bunyi lonceng gereja berkumandang merayakan suatu pesta istimewa. Kini, Shiba Kaien telah resmi mempersunting seorang wanita cantik yang telah ia puja sejak dulu. Terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya, Kaien begitu bahagia ketika mencium sekilas kening istrinya, Miyako, dan mengandeng tangan mempelai keluar dari gereja.

Di sudut pojokan luar bangunan, Kurosaki Ichigo hanya diam sambil mengamati hari bahagia paman anehnya itu. Akhirnya Kaien menikah juga, benar-benar kejadian yang harus diabadikan di dalam museum sejagat raya.

Asap rokok berhembus ketika pria itu menghirupnya. Hari ini bukan hari yang istimewa untuk Ichigo. Well, dia baru saja patah hati. Yup! Patah hati karena berpisah dari kekasihnya yang terjadi kurang lebih setahun yang lalu.

"Sialan," gerutunya ketika ia kembali mengingat kembali bagaimana gadis itu mempermainkannya seperti boneka. Ichigo merasa bodoh karena sudah mencintainya dengan tulus. Dia benci menjadi lemah hanya karena wanita. Well, seharusnya dia bisa mencari perempuan lain, apalagi saat di pesta meriah ini. Segerombolan perempuan pun bisa dia dapatkan jika Ichigo mau.

Hanya jika dia mau…

"Disitu kau rupanya," suara Kaien membuyarkan lamunan pria itu.

Ichigo mengamati setelan kemeja putih yang Kaien pakai. Pamannya memang terlihat gagah seperti ksatria berkuda putih yang baru datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Kendengarannya menjijikkan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Sana kembali ke istrimu!" usir Ichigo dingin.

Kaien memasang muka cemberut pura-pura, "Berbaik hatilah sedikit dengan pamanmu, aku baru saja menikah, tahu~"

"Padahal kukira selama ini kau tidak normal karena tidak pernah pacaran dengan wanita mana pun, Kaien," ledek Ichigo.

Memang benar, Kaien jarang terlihat bersama dengan wanita.

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Di bilang begitu, apalagi oleh keponakannya sendiri, membuat Kaien cuma bisa menyengir ria.

Angin berhembus pelan menenangkan. Para undangan masih berbahagia ria mengucapkan selamat untuk Miyako dan Kaien. Ichigo mengamati satu per satu orang-orang yang datang.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang mengingatkannya kepada…

"Senna?!"

Rasanya jantung Ichigo sesaat berhenti berdetak. Matanya tidak bisa menahan sosok perempuan yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Perempuan itu memakai mini-dress berwarna putih. Rambutnya lurus tergerai sampai sebahu. Benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu.

Hanya saja, Ketika gadis itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya, dia bukan Senna.

Bukan. Dia bukan Senna. Seingat Ichigo, Senna tidak pernah memakai kacamata.

"Hah? Senna?" tukas Kaien bingung, berbalik untuk melihat apa yang keponakannya lihat. Matanya memicing ketika Ichigo salah melihat Rukia sebagai Senna. "Dia bukan Senna, Ichigo. Gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, murid kesayanganku," ucap Kaien.

Kuchiki Rukia?

"Kembarannya Senna?"

"Sekilas mereka memang terlihat mirip, tapi mereka bukan kembar."

"Mereka saudara?"

"Mungkin," Kaien mengangkat bahu. "Yang kutahu, Senna adalah adiknya Rukia."

Jadi, gadis bernama Rukia itu adalah Kakaknya Senna?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Mengenal siapa?"

"Gadis itu," Ichigo mengangkat dahunya, menunjuk gadis yang dimaksud. "Rukia."

"Berhubung Rukia adalah murid kesayanganku, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Rukia adalah murid paling pintar di SMA dulu. Meski dia terlihat jarang bergaul dan lebih sering membaca buku di perpustakaan. Rukia terkenal di kalangan murid lain," jelas Kaien mengingat kembali bagaimana Rukia di sekolah dulu.

Rukia adalah murid teladan. Mungkin itu yang terpatri jelas dalam kepala Kaien. Rukia sangat menjunjung tinggi pelajaran—sesuai dengan prinsip yang gadis itu pegang dari keluarga besar Kuchiki. Ketika mengingat dulu bagaimana kejadian-kejadian lucu yang menimpanya dengan Rukia, Kaien ingin tersenyum rindu. Sudah lama dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan muridnya itu. Rukia terlihat semakin cantik seiring bertambahnya umur.

Berbeda dengan Kaien, Ichigo tidak berkedip ketika melihat Rukia. Mengamati bagaimana rupa gadis itu begitu mirip dengan Senna semakin mengganggunya.

Sialan! Kenapa bisa ada perempuan yang mirip dengan Senna?!

Saat ini Ichigo tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian menyebalkan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo," syukurlah suara Kaien menghilangkan kekesalannya sejenak. "Bagaimana kabar Ashido? Kudengar dia putus dari Hichigo," Ichigo kembali memasang muka sebalnya.

Kalau ada satu masalah selain Senna yang tidak ingin dia dengar adalah menyangkut hubungan tidak normal antara adik kembarnya, Hichigo, dengan sahabat dekatnya, Ashido Kano. Membicarakan Ashido membuat Ichigo jengkel, apalagi kembar-siamnya itu. Sepertinya Ichigo menyimpan dendam pribadi kepada adiknya itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang mereka," seru Ichigo sebal. "Gara-gara hubungan mereka, aku jadi diincar oleh pria-pria gay diluar sana!"

Kaien hampir tersentak menahan tawa. "Dan apakah kau juga gay seperti Hichigo?" katanya menggoda Ichigo.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo terlihat semakin dalam. Sayang, dia masih pria normal, berbeda dengan Hichigo sialan itu. "Aku masih normal!"

"Tapi sejak putus dari Senna, kau bertingkah laku seperti pria homo."

"Berisik! Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku agar bisa lepas dari perempuan jalang itu!"

Kaien berpikir sejenak, dia kembali melihat Rukia yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan istrinya dan Hinamori Momo. Wajahnya tersenyum ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Rukia?"

Alis Ichigo saling bertautan. "Kau gila, paman. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan perempuan yang ada hubungannya dengan Senna," bantahnya.

"Seperti tadi saat kau memperhatikan Rukia, kau sedikit tertarik dengannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku memperhatikannya karena dia sangat mirip dengan Senna."

"Kau hanya belum mengenal Rukia saja. Percayalah, ini pasti bukan kebetulan bagaimana kau tidak sengaja melihat Rukia. Sebentar lagi Rukia akan pergi ke Karakura, nanti kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Benarkah? Gadis itu akan pergi ke Karakura? Kenapa Ichigo menjadi tertarik mendengar berita mengejutkan itu?

"Memang kenapa dengan rumahnya di sini?" tanya Ichigo, berpura-pura acuh.

"Rukia kuliah di Karakura, malam ini dia berangkat. Mungkin saja nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya. Sebelum itu terjadi aku ingin mengingatkanmu, keponakanku tersayang, berbaik hatilah kepada Rukia. Terlebih lagi," Kaien berpaling, bersiap-siap untuk menghampiri istrinya. "'Yang namanya _kebetulan_ itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya _takdir_'. Bukankah itu yang kau ucapkan ketika bertemu dengan Senna? Semoga kata-kata itu tidak mengenaimu nanti saat mengenal Rukia."

Ichigo tidak merespon. Kata-kata yang Kaien ucapkan terakhir adalah kata-kata yang ingin dia lupakan.

Jika memang bertemu Senna adalah _kebetulan_, kenapa _takdir_ bisa mempertemukannya dengan Rukia?

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

A/N : Selamat malam semuanya~ :D

Huff, langsung saja, aku gatel banget pengen rombak hampir seluruh fic on-going yg dulu sempat kuhapus. Dan akhirnya aku putusin untuk edit fic Between Me. Inti ceritanya sih kurang-lebih ga terlalu berbeda jauh dari Fic yg dulu. Namun untuk dari alur, dan beberapa character kurombak ulang.

Disini, aku ganti umur Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia disini 19 thn, and Ichigo 23 thn.

Dan Senna sama Hichigo sudah diungkit2 disini. Dan banyak beberapa clue yg sebenarnya masih misteri di Fic terdahulu udah kukasih tahu di awal cerita.

Kalau dibaca ulang fic2ku yg dulu, aku benar2 malu ngebaca tulisanku, jelek banget. Miris ngeliatnya… #guling2

Anyway, terima kasih buat semuanya yang mendukung Icchy untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Terima kasih juga buat semua readers yang membaca dan memberikan review di Fic terdahulu. Thank you so much *nunduk*

Sekian, "Enjoy reading this Fic, and please leave a comment if you want. Thank you~"

Have a nice day~ :D


End file.
